


Under the Moonlight

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, KE Week 2020, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Season of Kink 2020, Vaginal Fingering, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Eve gets her turn in the morning (ish) after.Sequel to Dancin' in the Dark, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020, Season of Kink





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> (For both day 3 of KE Week - Soft, and my Season of Kink bingo card - orgasm control)

It was still dark when Eve awoke, blinking her eyes slowly. Silver light spilled in from the nearby window, falling on Villanelle and making her skin glow. Eve sighed, enamoured by the sight and wishing there was some way to preserve it forever.

She scoffed to herself,  _ I sound like a lovesick teenager. _ And yet, a small smile curved her lips, all those mushy feelings inside her chest making Eve feel like she would burst.

Villanelle had an arm around Eve’s waist, lying on her side turned to Eve. Her face was heartbreakingly peaceful when she slept, making her look young and carefree. Eve tucked a loose blonde strand behind Villanelle’s ear, smiling as her nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey.”

Villanelle’s voice was rough from sleep.

“Hey you,” Eve’s wasn’t much better.

Turning on her back, Villanelle stretched languidly, baring her chest and stomach to Eve’s appreciative eyes. The slender curve of Villanelle’s neck led smoothly to collarbones Eve had marked with bites and hickeys, down to breasts that had Eve’s hands itching to reach forwards. The muscles just visible on her stomach reminded Eve of how easily Villanelle could pick her up, making Eve feel like she weighed nothing as the blonde pressed her up against a wall and kissed her senseless.

That line of thought reminded Eve of exactly what they had been up to earlier in the night, making a spark of arousal light up in her belly.

When she could finally bring her gaze back to Villanelle’s, there was a teasing smirk on the blonde's face.

“Like what you see?”

Her accent was thicker than normal, and Eve was willing to bet it wasn’t because of sleep anymore.

“You know I do,” Eve rolled her eyes, ”not that you need any more fuel to your overblown ego.”

Villanelle laughed, and once more Eve knew she would burn the entire world down for that laugh.

“I do, but it is nice to hear it. A girl likes to feel appreciated, Eve.”

Now it was Eve’s turn to smirk as she lightly pushed on Villanelle’s shoulder, making her lie on her back so Eve could throw a leg over her side and straddle Villanelle’s hips. 

Villanelle’s eyes raked over Eve’s body, hungry like it was their first time having a full view.  _ We’ve seen each other naked a thousand times by now. How does she always make me feel so wanted? _

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts (and making Villanelle’s eyes immediately fix on her wild mane of hair), Eve set her hands on Villanelle’s chest, lightly palming her breasts.

“I told you I’d get you back for last night.”

Villanelle hummed happily, whether at her touch or words, Eve wasn’t sure.

“You did. Want to get started on that?”

Eve smirked, simultaneously squeezing and pinching the flesh in her hands and leaning down to kiss Villanelle. Their games could be fun, but waiting so long to kiss Villanelle last night had taken a toll on Eve’s restraint.

So no games today. Or at least, not that one. Eve nipped at Villanelle’s lips, making her growl, before deepening the kiss. Villanelle’s hands grasped Eve’s hips, squeezing over the marks she had left earlier, but letting Eve set the pace.

A whine of protest escaped Villanelle’s lips when Eve pulled away, soon followed by a pleased whimper as Eve began marking her neck and collarbones with kisses, touching up a couple of fading hickeys and biting new marks as she went.

All the while, her hands had not stopped playing with Villanelle’s breasts in just the way she liked.

Once her mouth reached the sensitive flesh, Eve released Villanelle’s left tit with a final pinch to a rock-hard nipple, using the now free hand to lightly scratch her way down Villanelle’s stomach, leaving a trail of red marks and goosebumps in her way. She took time tracing the old scar on Villanelle’s side, touch as delicate as she could make it.

Eve spent some time kissing and nipping at Villanelle’s breast, smiling when the blonde protested again.

“Eve please. That is unfair.”

“Oh really? And having me almost coming all over your leg and not even kissing me wasn’t?”

Villanelle had the gall to smirk at her.

“You liked it,” then her face grew more serious, that predatory look falling back over her eyes like a shadow, “no one else can make you do that. I wanted to remind you of that.”

_ Ah, so that’s why. _

Eve kissed Villanelle’s nipple, a light peck but enough to make the other woman shudder, eyes locked onto Villanelle’s.

“You know you don’t need to. No one else makes me feel like you do,  _ no one.”  _ She willed Villanelle to understand. Neither of them was the best at wording their sentiments, but they had found their own way to communicate with each other.

By the way Villanelle’s face softened, and that shy little smile she gave only to Eve appeared, she understood. So Eve got back to work.

A hand threaded dark curls, pulling Eve’s head closer as she sucked on Villanelle’s nipple, running her tongue over the sensitive flesh and making Villanelle buckle beneath her.

The hand tugged harder; making Eve’s cunt flutter, and making her conscious of the pleasurable soreness resulting from Villanelle’s too goddamn good strap game; once Eve’s hand traced down to the tatch of wiry hair at the top of Villanelle’s thighs. 

Villanelle was already drenched, twitching when Eve teased two fingers against her entrance, coating them in her wetness before taking her clit between the two digits, rubbing the bundle of nerves up and down.

Villanelle moaned loud, unrestrained. Eve didn’t stop, rubbing Villanelle’s clit in time with her ministrations to her breasts, soon having the other woman chanting her name.

God, if that wasn’t a power-trip. One of the world’s best assassins, in top physical form, moaning Eve’s name and begging for her fingers.

“Eve, Eve,  _ Eve.  _ I need you, inside, please.”

And it made Eve feel so  _ wanted _ . Even as she slid two fingers inside Villanelle, quickly hitting the spot that made Villanelle gasp, Eve’s chest filled with warmth.

Letting Villanelle’s nipple go with a pop, Eve rested her forehead against Villanelle’s, kissing her again as she brought her closer and closer to climax.

Villanelle tugged on her hair, changing the angle of their kiss and making Eve whimper at the things her tongue was doing.

Soon, Eve could feel the telltale flutter that indicated Villanelle was about to come. Eve slowed her movements, using her thumb to lightly flicker Villanelle’s clit and bring her down from the edge.

Villanelle bit Eve’s lip, just shy of painful, and glared. It would have been more impressive if her cheeks weren’t so flushed and her eyes so desperate.

Eve kissed her cheeks, nuzzled into her neck, and spoke softly against the skin there.

“Calm down V, you know it’ll feel better if you wait. I’ll make you see stars, just take a breath and relax for me.”

“I hope you know you’re the only one who could ever get away with doing this to me.” Villanelle sounded absolutely breathless.

Eve kissed her way up Villanelle’s jaw, hovering inches from her mouth. “I know V, I know.”

Twice more, Eve took Villanelle right to the edge just to bring her back. Villanelle was painting by now, her pupils completely blown and her arousal dripping down her thighs. On the third time, with three fingers pumping inside her cunt and a thumb again flicking her clit relentlessly, Eve did not stop when her walls began to flutter around her fingers, but redoubled her efforts.

Villanelle came with a shout, her entire body going rigid beneath Eve for an instant, before relaxing completely on the bed, only shuddering in time with the aftershocks that Eve helped her come down from.

“I’m here V, I’m here,” Eve murmured as she pecked Villanelle’s lips, her forehead, her cheeks.

Villanelle let go of her grip on Eve’s hair and hips, instead wrapping her arms around Eve and pulling her down into a crushing hug.

Eve giggled (actually fucking giggled, she was too old for that), and let Villanelle nuzzle into her as she got her breath back.

Running a hand up and down Villanelle’s back, Eve swallowed down a bout of nerves before speaking.

“I love it when you get possessive, but you know you never have anything to worry about, right? There’s no one else, never will be.”

Villanelle kissed her neck, over the red bite mark she had made before, and pulled back to look Eve in the eye.

“I know. It’s the same for you, you know? I wasn’t kidding, I have never allowed anyone to touch me like you do, Eve. Much less edge me.”

Eve smiled, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Thank you, for letting me. And it  _ does  _ feel good, right?”

Villanelle nodded quickly, looking very serious.

It made Eve laugh again, which made Villanelle laugh, and that went on for a while. It was insane, Eve had never laughed like this in bed with someone else, but Villanelle just brought it out of her.

Eve was still giggling (again, really?), when Villanelle’s leg moved up, accidentally making contact with Eve’s cunt and making her gasp instead.

Villanelle immediately changed focus, the predator in her again showing up. She grasped Eve’s hips, this time directing them to grind on her thigh.

“Let me get the strap back on, I want to see you ride me.”

Eve shivered, already clenching painfully on nothing. She was wet herself from having made love to Villanelle moments before, but choosing their thickest dildo for the night before had consequences.

“Not right now baby, I’m a little sore.”

At once Villanelle’s grip lessened, concern flooding her features.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No no, it’s the good kind of sore. I just can’t take you like that again right now.

Villanelle sighed in relief.

“Can I go down on you then? You deserve to come too after how you just made me feel.”

That was another thing that was uniquely Villanelle, being able to say explicitly sexual things while looking at Eve with such love in her gaze as to make Eve feel like she would explode from it.

Eve cupped Villanelle’s cheek in the palm of her hand, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Yes you can, but later. Just hold me for a little while, okay?”

Villanelle smiled brightly, her arms tightening around Eve. She settled them both on their sides, legs intertwined, a hand tracing Eve’s scar.

“For as long as you will let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the people who asked for a follow up to Dancin' in the Dark, specially prodigalpoet, who reminded me I could mix it up with a KE Week prompt
> 
> I know discussing who's a top and who's a bottom is all the rage, but my take on Villaneve is that Eve is the one who likes to wait to make her partner come, while Villanelle REALLY gets off on making Eve come as much as possible, in as little time as possible.


End file.
